


What do we called this?

by Rubytra10



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Soulmates, ganlink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubytra10/pseuds/Rubytra10
Summary: Ganondorf and Link relationship is weird, like Link being Hyrule hero, but being the goddess of courage and god of  death (a.k.a king of reapers) omega son, plus being mistaking for being Hylian all the time. Also soulmates with that alpha Ganondorf being King of Darkness and the Demon King, and Link twin sister ,his best friends, and siblings kept annoying him. And don't get him started about family dinners know how badly awkward that is. Link just want some alone time and build some stuff.But will Link have some peace in his life?
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 17





	What do we called this?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my story from Wattpad so if you want to read it there just type the tittle and follow me @rubytra10

So for this Ganlink story there something You need to know.

This is a omega verse and there are no betas only alpha and omega

This is a soulmate au too. To find your soulmate in this au all you need is to look and when you look at your soulmate stars will surround them. Marking is very importance so it traditional that a alpha mark their omega as quickly as possible. To mark a omega an alpha need to do the bird and the bees but don't make the babies.But spend time with your soulmate is really importance. Also there manners and things you do with your soulmate to be polite and respectful but that will be explain later in the story.

Here in this story (maybe will be canon) Link is Zonai, but people think he Hylian. 

The Zonai today are mostly Zonai Zonai, part Gerudo so look like a Gerudo in the dersset change is not instance, and part Sheika so look like a Sheika in the mountains, change is not instance. All three are gods like goddess but the goddess rule over them. But Zonai are assigned gods while the other are unassigned. And all plus the golden goddess are made by one higher power.

Children of these gods may get the powers of the all parents but don't always mean they will be the same as the parnets.

Also the Zonai is kind like us in technology be more better than us. The Zonai lives on big island separated into 4 equal parts. Each of the 4 parts is 1 part dessert for Geurdo, 1 part mountains for Sheika . 1 part jungle(basically the farone region in botw) for Zonai and 1 part modern in the middle of all. (Will make a deatail picture of the island later)Here is the family tree of everyone and a who who.

Link fam

Link 's Dad side

Alpha: Draku God of killer of Gods(male)

Alpha: Blade God of war (male) These people are soulmates

Omgea : Sidenlia God of death (fem)

Children(s): Lukdera God of Death of God Killer (male)

Link Mom side

Alpha: Blair God of Courage (fem)

Omega: Rxen God of Weapons (male)

Children: Farore God of Courage (fem)

Link Parnets 

Lukdera(male)

Farore(fem)

Children:Dink(male),Vink(male) ,Linkle(twin)(fem),Link(twin)(male)

Ganondorf Fam

Mom: Twinrova(fem)

Dad: Demise(male)

Children: Ganondorf, Gantarnna(fem)

Demise sibs: Din (fem), Drirena (fem)

Alpha: Drirena God of Chaso (fem)

Omega: Axel God of war(Other god of war are not relatered)(male)

Children: Urbosal (fem)


End file.
